Elphaba Black Wicked Witch of Oz
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: What if the Wicked Witch of the West was actually Elphaba Black of Hogwarts? Would anything change? Why did she leave Hogwarts? And how did she become green? read to find out.


**A/n: House: Badgers Class: DADA Category: Standard Prompt: [crossover] Wizard of Oz WC: 1448. Bellatrix and Rodolphus are pretty OOC for this. Both towards each other and others. Bella's reactions with Elphy are based on her canon reactions with Narcissa. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

Elphaba Black was just like any other thirteen-year-old witch from Britain. She was in her third year of Hogwarts. Her eldest sister Bellatrix had graduated Hogwarts the year before. But she still always made time to visit her on Hogsmeade days. Out of all three of her sisters, she was closest to Bella. The youngest besides herself, Narcissa was alright; but she was too interested in Lucius Malfoy to really pay attention to her. Andromeda was in her last year now and Elphaba was keeping a secret. Her sister had fallen in love with a muggle-born. If their mum knew she would cast Andromeda from the family. Elphaba didn't want that. Andromeda was admittedly not as nice to Elphaba as Bella was, but she wasn't as aloof as Narcissa either. She didn't want to lose any of her sisters. They were family, and family was important.

She was in potions class when the moment that changed her life happened. Slughorn wasn't paying any attention like usual, and one of the Gryffindors in the class had put a volatile ingredient in her boiling potion. She screamed as the potion exploded all over her. She was immediately sent to Madam Pomfrey. Unfortunately, there was nothing the kindly nurse could do. She would be green for the rest of her life.

Elphaba tried to stay in Hogwarts despite her awful condition. But kids in Hogwarts, just like kids all over the world, could be terribly cruel. Even her fellow Slytherins in her dorm laughed at her and played cruel pranks on her. Unable to take any more of the awful behavior, on her next Hogsmeade visit she begged Bella to take her away. Bellatrix had been unsure at first but seeing the desperation in her baby sister's eyes changed her mind. "Come on then Elphy. I have someone I've wanted you to meet anyway."

Elphaba raised her eyes at that, "Who?" She hadn't heard the news at Hogwarts that her sister had recently married Rodolphus Lestrange.

Bellatrix smiled down at her baby sister, "My husband."

Elphaba stumbled over her own feet, "Your what?" She then scrunched her nose up at the idea of a husband. Boys were awful, they were totally immature and annoying. It had been a boy after all, who had caused her to be green in the first place.

Bellatrix saw the look on her face and laughed, "He's not so bad Elphy. I think you'll like him."

Elphaba's nose stayed scrunched, "If you say so."

Bella grinned, "I do."

-scene change-

Bellatrix had helped her sister get ready for dinner at the Lestrange Manor. She even helped her with a glamour charm that at least temporarily made her look normal. She had begged for one when she found that Rabastan was visiting the Manor for dinner before returning to Hogwarts. He was a few years above her so he hadn't seen her since her incident as she'd spent almost all of her time not in class in her dorm room. When she saw him at the dinner table her heart sped up slightly. With his dark curly hair and piercing grayish-blue eyes, he was incredibly handsome. She scrunched her nose up again as the idea crossed her mind. He was a _boy_.

Bellatrix had noticed the look on her baby sister's face before she scrunched up her nose. She hid a grin behind her goblet. Maybe she could play matchmaker. If she could get Roddy to agree to let Elphy stay with them at the Manor she could get Rabastan and Elphaba to spend time together.

Dinner passed quickly. Elphaba only spoke when spoken to, unwilling to draw attention to herself in case the glamour failed. Luckily it held up the entire time. Once Rabastan had left to go back to school Bella sent Elphaba up to a room to spend the night.

Once Elphaba had left the room Bellatrix turned to her husband. "Rodolphus, I know we've only been married a month and we should be working on having kids of our own. But Mum and Dad won't let Elphaba live there. They don't want her to drop out. She's already asked. Can't she stay here please?"

Rodolphus sighed, "Alright Bella. She can stay. But don't think I don't know what you are up to. You're just lucky I approve. Rabastan needs someone who will listen to him but can stand up to him. I know the fire in a woman or girl when I see it. That's why I married you after all, love. I think she will be a good match for him. If they get along well I'll ask your father for a marriage contract."

Bellatrix smiled gratefully at her husband. "Thank you Rodolphus." Rodolphus just nodded and kissed his wife.

-scene change-

Elphaba and Rabastan had been dating a few months now, and surprisingly Elphaba really liked him. He was totally different from the boys her age. He was intelligent and caring. He didn't push her for intimacies she wasn't ready for. Tonight they were going out to dinner again. He'd told her to wear something dressy. She'd picked out her favorite dark blue dress. It wasn't skimpy but it showed off her assets nicely. She smiled as she cast the glamour charm herself. She looked so much better like this. She hadn't shown Rabastan her true self yet. She was ashamed of it. Who would want a green wife after all?

When she walked down the steps she saw Rabastan smile breathtakingly up at her. She smiled back and the butterflies in her stomach settled. He took her hand, put it in the crook of his arm, and with a roguish grin apparated.

They landed in front of the restaurant. Elphaba giggled uncharacteristically as he led her inside. She looked around and noticed that it was the most famous restaurant in wizarding Britain. She smiled brightly as they were led to a private section in the back of the restaurant.

Dinner was uneventful but as dessert was brought out Rabastan stood up. "Elphaba, I like you, and I've had Rodolphus ask your father for your hand in marriage. Will you marry me?"

Elphaba was so excited that her glamour charm failed. Just when she was about to say yes she saw the look on Rabastan's face change to one of disgust. She immediately knew what had happened. Her hopes that he would still care about her were dashed when without saying anything he apparated away. Now in tears, Elphaba apparated to Lestrange Manor and grabbed her broom. Wanting to get far away as quickly as possible she apparated again. This time with no place in mind.

When she reappeared sobbing and still green holding onto her broom she looked around her. She didn't recognize where she was at all. And slowly surrounding her were little creatures that looked like little people. She knew they weren't goblins. But she had no idea what they could be. She'd never read anything that described whatever they were.

The leader of the munchkins, she later found they were called, looked up at the taller woman and snorted. "You're green." With those two words uttered all of the munchkins started laughing at her as well.

The anger of how Rabastan treated her and the injustice of everything lit a rage inside of her that was unlike anything she ever felt. Growling in irritation she flicked her wand at the one who had started all the laughter. What stood in his place was a flying monkey. "Oh look you're a monkey with wings." She sent a glare to the other munchkins. "Who's next?" When a few more started laughing again she changed them as well. "I'll not stand here and be treated like this. But I'm taking them with me. Imperio!" And with that, she took off on her broom.

The munchkins were shocked when their leader immediately followed her, as well as the other munchkins that had been turned into monkeys. When Elphaba saw the dark castle that reminded her of Black Manor she smiled. That would be hers. She immediately used her magic to clean the castle and make it livable. She grinned evilly at the flying monkeys. "Since I have no house-elves here, you will be my servants. That is the price you pay for your despicable acts of laughing at an obviously distraught young girl."

Elphaba never tried to go back to Britain. Though she did let her sisters know where she was in case they ever wanted to visit her. The fact that she was feared all over this land, that she learned was called Oz, was enough for her.


End file.
